magfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Rifle
icu282's notes: assualt rifles have more power and modifications, but machine guns have better accuracy due to the recoill of assualt rifles. (notes for writing the AR article: There are 3 different assualt rifles, two of which you have to purchase with skill points. AR's have the most attachments out of any other weapon, thus making them the most versitle weapon in the game. The attachements they have are: foregrip, bipod, silencer, grenade launcher, x4 optic, and a reflex red dot sight.) Assault Rifle Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. Tier 1 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 2 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 3 Assault Rifle Chart Faction Tier 1 Assault Rifles Tier 1 Assault Rifles The tier 1 AR's are a carbine, which is basically a shortened rifle. They have reduced accuracy, stability and damage compared to most other primary weapons. At 500cc, it's difficult to justify taking a Tier 1 Assault Rifle when you can upgrade to the 600cc Tier 1 LMG for only 100cc. Raven Tier 1 Assault Rifle Hollis A3 *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 7.0/8' *'Damage: 3.8/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.8/8' *'Capacity: 25 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The Hollis A3 has a good rate of fire, average accuracy, and average stopping power. the bullpup configuration gives it more stability and a shorter overall length - good for closer combat without sacrificing too much for longer range action. A quality Tier 1 Assault Rifle, it is an effective tool with a Reflex Sight added. Those who don't spec for the F90 will not be too disappointed using this weapon in a low weight build. S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Assault Rifle AK-74U *'Accuracy: 3.3/8.0' *'Stability: 7.0/8.0' *'Damage: 3.9/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.5/8.0' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The AK-74U is a short assault rifle created for vehicle crews and special forces. It uses normal assault rifle ammunition, and its shortened barrel trades long-range accuracy for short-range responsiveness. The AK-74U is a very poor quality weapon. S.V.E.R. soldiers will want to use the Vipera-2 in a light weapon build, and beginners should probably start with the RTK-74 Tier 1 LMG. Valor Tier 1 Assault Rifle M4A1 Carbine *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 6.9/8' *'Damage: 3.5/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.8/8' *'Capacity: 30' "The M4A1's best feature is its versatility, excelling in a wide range of performance metrics. It's accuracy, rate of fire and firepower are all good, but together they offer the user a consistently excellent response to enemy action." A good tier 1 assault rifle with fairly high accuracy. It is fully automatic and shoots a 5.56 NATO round, even though NATO is no longer in existence since the mid 2020s; being replaced with the European Trade Organization(ETO) and the United Coalition(UC). Tier 2 Assault Rifle The tier 2 AR's weigh 700cc, cost 3 skill points to unlock and are in the second tier of the Assault Branch of the Skill Tree. They are the most accurate fully automatic weapon available. Equipping a 4x Optical Scope can turn these weapons into a very effective sniper tool. Raven Tier 2 Assault Rifle ATAC 2000 *'Accuracy: 3.9/8' *'Stability: 7.2/8' *'Damage: 3.3/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.5/8' *'Special Equipment: Free 0c Foregrip.' Terrific up close, the ATAC 2000 has good accuracy and has admirable stability for a weapon of its class. It doesn't have great stopping power, but is still a great improvement over a standard, unmodified assault rifle. The ATAC is probably the best of the Tier 2 Assault Rifles, due to it's free foregrip. An engineer can carry this with it's 0c foregrip, a medkit, repair kit and have enough for medium armor, making Raven engineers a powerful force. A standard foregrip cannot be equipped and is unneccesary. S.V.E.R.Tier 2 Assault Rifle AG-94 *'Accuracy: 3.9/8' *'Stability: 7.1/8' *'Damage: 3.8/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.8/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine.- it has a high '' Medium reload time.' ''The AG-94 is the latest in the venerable AG-47 line, adding 21st century improvements to the line's established approach to sturdy and reliable firepower. Overall, a good weapon for most situations. Valor Tier 2 Assault Rifle SFCR-LW *'Accuracy: 3.9/8' *'Stability: 7.2/8' *'Damage: 3.5/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.1/8' Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time. ''' ''"The SFCR-LW improves on nearly every possible aspect of the M4A1-rate of fire, excellent accuracy, and average stopping power. Those looking for an upgrade will not be disappointed.'' Tier 3 AR The tier 3 AR's have better damage compared to the other AR's but have a slower firing rate, and less accuracy than the Tier 2 rifle. It is recommended to get , stabilization perk, steady aim perk, and a sight. All this will help you keep it steady, stable, and a little more accurate. Raven Tier 3 Assault Rifle '''R-533 *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 7.0/8' *'Damage: 3.8/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.8/8' *'Capacity: 25 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The R-533 is an exceptional battle rifle with impressive overall performance. Not only does it have impressive firepower, but it's also easier to control on full auto than most battle rifles, although not by much. It's got great handling and great stopping power, but in the end it's only got 25 bullets. Anyone who intends to down more than one person at short range may get frustrated with this otherwise excellent weapon. S.V.E.R. Tier 3 Assault Rifle AK-103 *'Accuracy: 3.3/8' *'Stability: 6.9/8' *'Damage: 4.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.2/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The AK-103 has average accuracy but great stopping power, even when compared to other battle rifles. Like it's predecessors, it is hard to control when firing long bursts. The AK-103 is an excellent Assault Rifle, the most powerful of all the Tier 3 rifles, but the most unstable. If you get this gun make sure you have a foregrip, stabilization perk, steady aim perk, faster reload perk, and what ever else will help with its accuracy and stability. With those attachments, and it's clip of 30 rounds, this gun is arguably best assault rifle in the game. Valor Tier 3 Assault Rifle There are only modifications in this tier, tier 4 has the next gun SFCR-HW "Basically a re-chambered SFCR-LW, the SFCR-HW trades a bit of accuracy and fire rate for a lot of stopping power. The average user may have some diffuculty keeping the barrel down, but the power is still well worth the knock-back." Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons